A Franken Nightmare
by ExiledEliteFic
Summary: Has Mr. Oogie Boogie been brought back from the grave? Written for the "Anything Goes Oneshot Contest" Written by Lala #EE Admin Disney/Drama The Nightmare Before Christmas Rated M


Disclaimer:_** I Do Not Own A Nightmare Before Christmas. **_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

"A Franken Nightmare"

By

Lala

Fayette Finklestein is known around Halloween Town for her wacky experiments. She's the daughter of the Dr. Finklestein and was involved in creating Sally for Oogie for the payments he provided for her fathers experiments. When her father died she continued his work and of many experiments did, bringing the dead back to life was her focus. Oogie's death motivated Fya to find a way to bring him back. Pulling what remained of Oogie's body from the wreckage of the building that burned, Fay brought it back to her lab.

Using the skin of corpses to repair Oogies body before bringing it back to life. In finding his soul and pulling it from the town fountain and went back into the laboratory. After days of sewing the skin back together and pumping blood the witches in town blessed with their magic. All that was left to do was add it all together. Using electricity from the machines with magically charged blood, Fay jumped excitedly at the sight of Oogie's hands twitching, turning up the electricity more, his feet twitched and shook about before his eyes flashed open. Fay smirked as she turned off the machine to brush her fingertips across his face "Hello, my love, I've missed you." Oogie's face in surprise as he looked her over.

"What the fu...Finklestein junior? ...well aren't you a little genius" Fay rolled her eyes as Oogie smirked, yanking at the restraints until they were loose enough for him to slide his hands through before he unclasped his ankles and walked around the room. "So how much is this going to cost me? People think I'm dead I doubt I'll have access to money." Fay grinned as she circled around him running her hands over his skin. "No money just you, I didn't bring you back for you." A creepy grinned swept across her face as she stood up on her toes to whisper against his ear. "You are finally mine, no kids that care to stop me, no business, no crazy bitches, you belong to me." Oogie's smirk faltered as he looked at her.

"No crazy bitches? You sure about that?" He broke away from her grasps as he caught his reflection in the mirror. "What have you done to my face?!" he swung back to look at as she stepped in gliding motion, "I fixed it, couldn't have you all skin peeling and what not'" He chuckled as she handed him the paper that had his death on the front page showing a picture of the burned body that was left of him. Oogie took the paper and shook his head "Wasn't bad enough that little bitch shot me and burned me too?!" Fay's voice a sinister but yet calm as he smooth the palm of her hands over his head "Shhh...no need to worry about them anymore." Oogie made his way towards the door quickly as his hand reached for the doorknob, Fay leaned against her control panel. Click, snap, thud was echoed through the room.

"I told you, you are mine. That means no going outside, never leaving." She chuckled darkly as she tilted her head towards Oogie "So get used to it Frankenstein, you're not going anywhere." Oogie growled as rushed across the floor his hands reaching for her throat before he crumpled to the floor as pain shot through his head. Fay knelt down to speak for Oogie to hear, "Did I mention I can control you?, oops silly me." She laughed as she walked away pulling the strings of her control on Oogie to bring him along with her. "No more Boogiemaning around, you're my personal nightmare now." Oogie groaned in pain as his feet dragged along behind her as his eyes went wide at her words "Your nightmare?! The fuck does that make you? a saint?" Fay sneered as she spun in her steps. "Enough whining! Don't make me put you back in worse condition than I found you in, though you won't have the same mercy as the mermaid gave, I hear it's painful to be buried alive." She grinned wickedly as Oogie quieted and walked forward with less resistance. "That's what I thought..." She pulled Oogie into the door and slammed him against it as she licked across the stitching of his neck stopping at his ear. "Plus if you make it worth my while, we can see about getting your revenge." Oogie smirked "Well then..."

THE END.


End file.
